1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward the field of modular lower body support devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular lower body support device providing replaceable knee pad and skid plate inserts.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many occupations require workers to assume kneeling positions in order to attend the task for which they are employed. Unfortunately, assuming a kneeling position for an extended period, or repeatedly, causes those in such a position discomfort, cramping, muscle fatigue, or other similar problems.
Many devices have been proposed over the years to alleviate the discomforts associated with working in kneeling positions. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,522 to Holsey shows a simple knee pad device. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,166 to Davidison shows a slightly more sophisticated knee pad. However, neither device provides much in the way of actual support or cushioning. That is, even though the knee is elevated above whatever surface on which the knee pad rests, the user's weight still stresses the knee directly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,301 to Emmett, a knee board is shown. Although this device implements a recognizable pad to cushion the knee, it does not allow much mobility to a standing user. As such, its utility is diminished.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,309 to Mengshoel another knee board device is illustrated. Through a variety of configurations, Mengshoel discloses a more portable device than previously shown. Additionally, the device has provision for a seat element, which takes some stress off the user's knees. However, the user's weight still passes through the user's ankles. Moreover, in the J-shaped ankle configuration the user's leg may separate from the pad, especially when employed in a dynamic occupational setting. Additionally, the O-shaped ankle configuration, the ability of the user to equip the device is impaired. That is, putting one's foot through the O-shaped ankle configuration is difficult.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,071 to Richards, a complicated knee pad device is shown. Said device includes a frame with a knee pad section, a seat section, and a mid-shin floor engaging member. This device is hampered by its obvious complexity. Moreover, it is designed with an integrated knee pad, limiting the user to employing that knee pad exclusively. Additionally, this device is not particularly stable, being prone to side-to-side rolling or pivoting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,507 to Earl, a kneeler is shown. This kneeler allows a certain amount of the user's weight to pass through the seat incorporated in the frame of the device. However, a user of the device cannot walk around with this device attached to their legs. As such, the user would have to carry such device with them, greatly diminishing its utility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,516 to Petersen, a lower body support device is shown. Said device allows a user to choose a knee pad and strap it onto a frame through a fastening means. It also features a removable seat for supporting the weight of the user. Despite these advantages, the lower body support device does not provide its own replaceable knee pad insert, which would be easy to install and remove; and, would be certain to fit onto the frame. Moreover, it does not provide a replaceable skid plate insert for use under the aforesaid replaceable knee pad insert.
As such, there is a void in the prior art in the field of lower body support devices. The prior art lacks a modular device which provides an easily replaceable knee pad insert, together with a replaceable skid plate insert, which may be integrated into a suitably comfortable and sturdy lower body support frame. The present invention fills this void.